Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Abandoned By Disney
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: After Taffyta, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, and Toxika hear about two abandoned resorts that Disney owned and that strange sightings have occured at one of them, they and the rest of Sugar Rush head to them to find out what they are. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: The Gem.
1. A Legend

**Chapter 1: A Legend**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, July 23rd 2110"_

Taffyta, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, and Toxika were in Richmond and were driving through the city, with Taffyta in the Pink Lightning, Snowanna in the Fro Cone, and Adorabeezle in the Ice Rocket, with Toxika being paired up with Adorabeezle. The four were driving close together on the road, so they could talk to each other.

The Ice Rocket ran over a pothole and jolted up, waking Toxika, who had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Sorry about that, Sylvia. I didn't see the pothole." Adorabeezle said.

Toxika waved it off

"It's okay, Beezle." Toxika said.

"Hey, Sylvia, how's Jake doing?" Snowanna asked.

"He's doing okay. The doctor said his leg is getting better but not fully healed." Toxika replied.

"I still feel bad. That was my fault for the idea of using him as bait in the last mission. I didn't know that bandit leader would break his leg." Snowanna said.

"Hey, Jake said it wasn't your fault. It's alright." Toxika said.

]Just then, Taffyta took a glance at the Pink Lightning's fuel gauge and saw that it was getting low.

"Guys, I'm low on gas, so keep your eyes out for a gas station." Taffyta called out.

The group kept driving for awhile. Finally, Snowanna spotted something in the distance and pointed it out.

"Hey, Taffy, there's a gas station." Snowanna said.

"Finally." Taffyta said.

She pulled the Pink Lightning up to the gas pump, with the others parking close behind her. The group noticed the decaying stage of the gas station and stepped out to stretch their legs out. They walked into the small station before they spotted a blonde haired man wearing a slightly-dirty blue uniform with a blue cap.

"May I help you, folks?" the man asked.

He revealed yellow teeth, before looking at each of the karts though the window with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, is it self-service pump or..." Taffyta started to ask.

"Self-service." the man replied.

Snowanna quickly exited the station to pump some gas out, since the man was slightly creeping her out. After a few minutes, she returned.

"So... why are you children going around driving cars? And what's with the weird outfits?" the man asked.

"We're actually not from here. Me, the dark skinned girl, and the pale girl are from the game Sugar Rush, while the green haired sickly girl is from the game Activist's Quest, in Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. We're kinda a group of heroes and go around helping solve problems." Taffyta replied.

The man scratched his chin.

"Ah, so you guys are kinda into super hero-related stuff and whatever? Interesting... maybe you might solved an unsolved case, but again, your just a bunch of children and a teenager." the man said.

Adorabeezle perked up and turned her head to the owner.

"Case? Can you tell us about it? Oh, I'm Adorabeezle Winterpop, and these are Taffyta Muttonfudge, Snowanna Rainbeau, and Sylvia Thompson... and what's your name?" Adorabeezle asked.

The man licked his lips.

"Joe. Just... Joe. Well, I can tell you that, but if anyone asked, you didn't hear that from me. Get me?" the man asked.

The group nodded. Joe picked a map up from the rack and spread it out across the counter. Taffyta, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, and Toxika noticed it was a map of both the coastal city of Emerald Isle in North Carolina and Baker's Bay in the Bahama's. Joe pointed at a blot in the area surrounding Emerald Isle.

"Many years ago, Disney built two resorts. One called Treasure Island in Baker's Bay, and another called Mowgli's Palace near Emerald Isle. The company blew thirty million dollars on the places and it was a controversial undertaking from the start. Disney bought up a ton of high-priced land for the project, and there was actually a scandal surrounding some of the purchases. The local Government claimed "eminent domain" on people's homes, and then turned around and sold the properties to Disney. At one point, a home that had just been constructed was immediately condemned with little to no explanation." Joe explained.

"That's horrible!" Toxika said.

"Wait, first off, why would they take all that money into making a new park and then bail? And second, this is pretty much the first time I think we've heard of that place personally, since we're Disney Characters." Taffyta asked with a disbelieving expression.

"Let me finish. So anyway, Treasure Island, the Bahamas. Disney sunk those millions in and then split. The same thing happened with Mowgli's Palace. Construction was complete. Visitors actually stayed at the resort. The surrounding communities were flooded with traffic and the usual annoyances associated with an influx of lost and irate tourists. Then it all just stopped." Joe replied.

"It all... stopped? That's weird." Snowanna said.

"Yes. People that have broken into Mowgli's Palace claim to have found stuff just... left behind. Things smashed, defaced, probably ruined by the disgruntled former employees who had lost their jobs. Heck, the locals from all around probably had a hand in wrecking that place. People there felt just as angry about Treasure Island as folks did about Mowgli's Palace. Plus, there were rumors that Disney had released their aquarium "stock" into the local waters when they closed... including sharks. Who wouldn't want to take a few swings at some merchandise after that?" Joe asked.

"If I weren't working at Disney, I certainly wouldn't." Adorabeezle replied with a hint of reluctance in her voice.

"But some people that have broken into Mowgli's Palace have never returned. Some people think that the legend about the resort is true." Joe said.

"What legend?" Snowanna asked.

"There is claimed to have been some unnatural occurrences that have happened at the palace, including the sightings of a strange figure. No one knows how to stop them." Joe replied.

"Hmm... that sounds like something we need to take care of. Let's go tell the others about it." Taffyta said.

"Are you sure? If you go to this place, you guys will end up like those missing folks." Joe asked.

Toxika shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, we're sure. There may be something evil lurking there, but I'm certain my team can solve it. We've been through worse." Taffyta replied.

She, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, and Toxika then walked back to the karts and drove off.


	2. Candlehead's Reluctance

**Chapter 2: Candlehead's Reluctance**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disne, July 23rd 2110"_

"No, no, no, no, no! Can we please just skip this one?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope chuckled.

"Sorry, Candlehead. We're going to check that resort out." Vanellope replied.

The green haired girl groaned.

"Why don't you guys listen to me? All I want is to just skip a mission!" Candlehead asked angrily.

Candi, who had been given Rhythm by TheDisneyFan365 after he restored Sonic Generations and wore it on a headband, looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Like Vanellope said, sorry, Candles. Don't worry, it's gonna be like every other case. It turns out to be some sort of supervillain, we defeat them, and we just go back on the road again and again." Candi replied.

Candlehead gulped nervously.

"But what if it's like some cases, where some bad guys turned out to be super powerful and scary?" Candlehead asked.

"And yet, we're still alive." Citrusella replied.

"Yeah. Heck, we survived a war with Anthony, and then another even more worse one." Gloyd added.

"Exactly. Don't worry, tell you what. After this mission, you can take us all out wherever you want and we'll pay for it." Vanellope said.

Candlehead perked up at the black haired president's comment.

"Really? Alright.. but still, I think we shouldn't go." Candlehead said.


	3. Exploring The Resort, Part 1

**Chapter 3: Exploring The Resort, Part 1**

 _"Location: North Carolina, July 23rd 2110"_

Vanellope had her portal key create a portal to Emerald Isle, and everyone found themselves in Emerald Isle. After arriving, Nougetsia started asking around for directions to Mowgli's Palace. However, the locals were no help, as most were transplants that had moved to the beach in recent years, or old residents that just sneered at the pink haired girl and made rude gestures at her and the others the second any of them managed to asked "Where would we find Mowgli's...".

After Taffyta remembered the directions from the map Joe showed her, Snowanna, Adorabeezle, and Toxika, she started leading them down the path that led there. The trip took them through an inordinately long corridor of overgrowth. Tropical plants had run rampant and overpopulated the area, mixed with the native species of flora that actually belonged there and had tried to reclaim the land.

"There it is!" Taffyta called out.

The group looked up to see front gates in middle of a clearing. Jubileena noticed some old rundown vehicles, some of which were covered in mosses.

"It looks like no one's been here in decades." Jubileena said.

The group was in awe when they reached the front gates of the resort. Tremendous monolithic wooden gates whose supports to either side looked like they had been cut from giant sequoias. The gate itself had been gouged in several places by woodpeckers and eaten away at the base by burrowing insects. Hanging on the gate was a sheet of metal, some random scrap, with hand-painted letters scrawled in black.

"Abandoned by Disney. Clearly the handiwork of some past local or an employee that wanted to make some small protest." Adorabeezle said calmly.

The gates were open enough to walk through, but not drive, and the group headed inside.

* * *

The inner grounds of the resort were just as overgrown as the entryway. Palm trees stood untended and ragged among piles of their own coconuts. Banana plants similarly stood in their own stinking bug-riddled refuse. There was a sort of clash between order and chaos, as carefully planted rows of perennial flowers mixed with obnoxious tall weeds and stinking blackened mushrooms.

"You know, for some reason, this looks exactly what a deserted version of Animal Kingdom would be like." Minty said.

"Aside from the 'Abandoned by Disney' graffiti, of course." Torvald added.

All that remained of any outdoor structures were broken rotting wood and various charred bits of unidentifiable material. What was most likely an information booth or an outdoor bar was now simply a pile of assorted debris chopped up by past vandalism and ravaged by weather. However, the most interesting thing on the grounds was a statue of Baloo, which stood in a sort of courtyard in front of the main building. He was frozen in a jovial wave towards no one, staring into empty space with a silly toothy grin as bird poop covered whole swaths of his "fur" and vines ensnared his platform.

"I wonder how Baloo would react if he was actually here with us." Rancis said.

They approached the main building, the palace, only to find the outside of the building covered in graffiti where the original paint hadn't peeled and chipped away. The front doors weren't just open, they had been taken off their hinges and were stolen. Above the front doors, or the gaping maw where they had been, someone had once again painted "Abandoned by Disney". Sticky spotted a cellar lying nearby, and she turned to Rancis, who was peering thought a dirty window.

"Can you see anything inside?" Sticky asked.

"Barely. Jubileena must be right about this place. It doesn't look like anyone has been here for a long time." Rancis replied.


	4. Exploring The Resort, Part 2

**Chapter 4: Exploring The Resort, Part 2**

The inside of the building was so stark and bare that the group actually thought people had stolen the molding off the walls. Anything that was too big to steal, such as counters, desks, and giant fake trees, were all resting amid the empty echo chamber that amplified their every step. Vanellope scratched her chin before facing the others.

"Since the building is huge, let's split up. Rancis, you come with me. Taffyta, go with Candlehead. Jubileena, go with Swizzle. Snowanna, go with Crumbelina, Candi, go with Gloyd, Minty, go with Sticky. Nougetsia, go with Citrusella. Adorabeezle, go with Torvald. Cinndon, go with Candace. And Crepe, go with Damon and Sylvia. Meet up back here in an hour." Vanellope ordered.

Candlehead gulped nervously, nearly jumping at a creaking sound.

"Wait, I think we shouldn't split up. Maybe we should stay together and..." Candlehead started to say.

"Let's go!" Vanellope said.

The group split up according to Vanellope's orders and left. Candlehead let out a deep sigh.

"You heard her. Let's head out." Taffyta ordered.

* * *

Rancis glanced at several doors in a hallway and turned to his wife.

"So, which room should we check first?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope hummed to herself as she looked around. Finally, she pointed to an ajared door, second on the right side.

"This one." Vanellope replied.

She pulled it open and they entered the room, revealing it to be an old and dusty guestroom. There was only a few pieces of furniture and a large bed. Rancis opened the drawers to see a messy pile of clothes and pulled one out, holding large and long black pants. He whistled.

"Whoever stayed here just before the park closed must have been a really big fella." Rancis said.

"Hey, Rancis?" Vanellope asked.

The blonde turn his head to the black haired girl, who pointed at the blanket on the bed. It appeared to be clean and have been tossed off.

"Either this is one self-cleaning blanket or someone is actually living here." Vanellope said.

Rancis raised an eyebrow.

"A squatter, you think?" Rancis asked.

She just gave him a shrug before they left the room to continue exploring

* * *

It have been about thirty minutes since they had started wandering around, and so far, they hadn't found anything interesting. Taffyta ran a finger across a coffee table in another guestroom and glanced at the dust on her finger.

"Hey, why don't have check the kitchen out? Maybe we'll find something there if we're lucky." Candlehead asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go." Taffyta replied.

They kept wandering around until they finally found the kitchen. Taffyta glanced around with a puzzled expression.

"This place is like a maze. Who would put a kitchen all way in the back of a resort, without any windows or door?" Taffyta asked.

The kitchen was as you'd imagine. An industrial food prep area with all the appliances and space, no expenses spared. Every glass surface was broken, every door was knocked off its hinges, and every metal surface had been kicked and dented. The huge freezer, not even remotely cool now, had row upon row of empty shelf space. Hooks hung from the ceiling, probably for hanging cuts of meat, and as the two girls stood inside for a moment, they noticed they were swinging. Each hook swung in a random direction, but their movements were so slow and small that it was almost impossible to see. Taffyta figured it had been caused by her footsteps, so she stopped one from swinging by clutching it in her fist, then carefully letting go, but within seconds, it started to swing once more. Just then, Candlehead noticed a fridge.

"I wonder what's in there." Candlehead said.

Taffyta noticed it too and became confused.

"That's odd. I'm pretty sure that refrigerator wasn't there before." Taffyta said.

Out of curiosity, Candlehead started walking towards the fridge.

"What do you think is in here? Probably old food? Or..." Candlehead started to ask.

The green haired girl pulled it open, but as she did, something sprang out from the bottom within the refrigerator, clamping down on her leg so hard that it drew a painful scream out from her.

"CANDLEHEAD!" Taffyta yelled alarmingly as the green haired girl fell down on her back.

She ran up to her, glancing at a metal object that resembled a bear trap, on her bleeding shin.

"OH MOD! IS THAT A BEAR TRAP?" Candlehead asked as they attempted to remove the object off her leg.

I don't know!" Taffyta replied, trying to calm her friend down.

She finally pried the trap off her leg and grimaced at the sight of the other girl's wounds. It looked too deep and she saw that the trap had broken some bones, with a shard of her bone sticking out. She quickly helped the green hared girl up and glanced at the object again. Someone had modified the bear trap with some kind of spring.

"What kind of sicko rigged the refrige..." Candlehead started to ask. She looked inside the refrigerator, but suddenly, her face paled and she whispered "Oh mod.".

"What is it?" Taffyta asked.

She adjusted her eyes to the interior of the refrigerator before she gasped in horror. A decapitated head of a female stared back into her eyes with lifeless eyes. It was surrounded by many other jars filled with severed body parts and plastic-wrapped body parts.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Candlehead said nervously.

The platinum blonde haired girl agreed with her, and she helped the hobbling girl out of the kitchen, looking for their friends.

* * *

Adorabeezle and Torvald were in the room closest to the kitchen when they heard Candlehead's scream. Adorabeezle looked up from a moldy paper she found.

"Was that a scream?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like Candlehead. Can we go and see if she's okay?" Torvald asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm sure she's okay. Maybe she just scared herself ag..." Adorabeezle started to reply.

She becomes quiet as the two heard several creaking noise from the hallway, followed by a heavy footstep. Adorabeezle slowly opened the door slightly to peek out, but there was nothing in the hallway.

"What was that? Is something there?" Torvald asked lowly.

Adorabeezle shook her head.

"No, it's nothing. Come on." Adorabeezle replied.

She stepped out into the hallway, with Torvald right behind her. They walked down the hallway quietly, keeping their eyes out for Candlehead and Taffyta, as well as the source of the noise.


	5. Exploring The Resort, Part 3

**Chapter 5: Exploring The Resort, Part 3**

Minty and Sticky explored the bathrooms, which were in much the same state as the rest of the place. Just like the Treasure Island resort, someone had methodically smashed each porcelain commode with coconuts and other implements. There was about a half inch of rancid stinking stagnant water on the floor, so the two didn't stay there very long. What was odd was that the toilets and the sinks all dripped, leaked, or just ran freely. It seemed to them that the water should have been shut off long LONG ago.

* * *

Taffyta carried Candlehead into a small room and sat her down on a sofa.

"Where are they?" Candlehead asked, breathing heavily.

"I don't know, but we'll find them." Taffyta replied.

Just then, Adorabeezle and Torvald burst into the room.

"Taffyta, Candlehead!" Torvald cried.

She threw her arms around them with a sob.

"Torvald, what happened?" Taffyta asked worriedly.

"We heard Candlehead scream and came to find you two." Adorabeezle replied. She then glanced at Candlehead's leg and asked "What happened?".

Candlehead grunted in pain.

"Some cannibal sicko rigged the refrigerator with a trap." Candlehead replied.

Torvald's eyes widened.

"Cannibal?" Torvald asked.

"There's no evidence that points to cannibalism." Adorabeezle replied.

"Everyone knows that refrigerator is used for foods, and someone put a bunch of fucking bodies in there so they can eat it!" Candlehead snarled.

She was in a lot of pain, and it really annoyed her that no one listened to her until it was too late.

"Oh, mod." Torvald whispered.

"Calm down. We'll find the others and tell them about this." Taffyta said. She then turned to Adorabeezle and asked "Beezle, do you think you can help Candlehead?".

"I can try, but I don't have the right equipment. We'll have to make do with makeshift supplies." Adorabeezle replied.

She looked around and noticed wooden blinds with a small curtain. She quickly tore the curtain down and broke the blinds, prying two wooden sticks out.

"Taffyta, Torvald, hold her down." Adorabeezle ordered.

The Strawberry and Butter themed girls did as they were told and held Candlehead down. Adorabeezle approached the Birthday Cake and Ice Cream themed girl.

"Sorry about this, Candlehead. Hold on for a second." Adorabeezle said.

The blue haired girl lifted Candlehead's leg. The green haired girl groaned out in pain, and Adorabeezle put the two sticks between her leg, wrapping it up with the torn curtain.

"So, is Candlehead going to be okay?" Torvald asked nervously.

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news." Adorabeezle replied.

"Could you tell me the good news first?" Candlehead asked.

"The good news is, only your leg and foot had any major injuries from that trap. Some proper treatment and ice will help it along. Once your treated properly, you can walk with it by the next day." Adorabeezle replied.

Candlehead sighed in relief.

"That's good. And the bad news?" Candlehead asked.

Adorabeezle sighed.

"The bad news is that your right leg is completely broken. You'll have to put it in a cast for about two to three weeks until the bone completely heals. Until then, you can't race or help the rest of us in missions. It's best we leave you outside while we continue in here." Adorabeezle replied.

* * *

There were plenty of rooms in the resort, but naturally, the rest of the group didn't have time to look through them all. The few any of them did peer into were similarly wrecked, and none of them didn't expect to find anything there.

In a room Crumbelina and Snowanna were looking through, both females thought there was actually a television or radio inside the room, as they thought they heard a quiet conversation coming out. Although it was like a whisper, it was probably their own breathing echoing in the silence, or just another case of the sound of flowing water playing tricks on the mind.

 _"I didn't believe it."_ a voice said.

There was a short unknown reply.

 _"I didn't know that. I didn't know that."_ the first voice said.

 _"Your father told you."_ the second voice said.

There was an unknown reply, or possibly just weeping.

"I didn't know what, and his father said what now?" Snowanna asked in confusion, crept out by what had just happened.

"Heck if I know." Crumbelina replied.

Snowanna paled.

"Do you think there might been something running in this room... or worse, some vagrants holed up here and probably ready to knife us?" Snowanna asked.

"Relax, Snow. If there are, we'll just take them out with our powers." Crumbelina replied.


	6. Exploring The Resort, Part 4

**Chapter 6: Exploring The Resort, Part 4**

The Sugar Rush team met back up at the front doors of the palace again. Taffyta, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Torvald explained what happened, and Vanellope decided to send Candlehead back to Sugar Rush to be treated properly. After she left, the group noticed something interesting in the courtyard that they had apparently missed. There was a lifelike statue of a python, maybe eighty feet long, coiled up and "sunning" itself on a pedestal right in the center of the area. It was almost time for the sun to start setting, so the light fell onto the object in the perfect way for a photograph.

Crepe took out a camera, approached the python, and snapped a photo. Then, she stood on her toes and snapped another, before moving closer again to get the detail of it's face. Slowly and casually, the python lifted it's head, looked directly into the girl's eyes, turned, and slithered off the pedestal, across the grass, and into the trees, all eighty feet of it. It's head long disappeared into the woods before it's tail even left the sunning spot. Disney had released all their exotic animals onto the grounds, and right nearby was what remained of the "Reptile House".

"Maybe the snake was sleeping in that spot for so long, it must've been confused for a statue." Citrusella proposed, making sense of the events that just occurred.

"That is true. But there's got to be more to it." Vanellope replied.

The group headed back inside the palace. As they walked back inside, they noticed some stairs near the building's lobby. Unlike the other parts of the building, the staircase was relatively clean, save for a startling accumulation of dust. The stairway led downwards, below ground level. Candace ignited a fireball and held it in the air as a sort of improvised flashlight. Everyone looked down and saw that the staircase ended in a metal mesh door with a padlock. A sign on the door, a REAL sign, read "Mascots only! Thank you!".

"Hey, wait a minute! None of us may work at the Disney parks and go there often, but we all know the meet and greet costumes aren't called mascots!" Swizzle said.

"Yeah... but something's off about that sign. Why purposely label a sign wrong and have it there to prevent people from entering?" Damon asked.

But besides the doubts, the sign perked up their spirits a bit. One, a "Mascots-Only area" would definitely have some interesting stuff from back in the day. And two, the padlock was still in place. Nobody had gone down there. Not any vandals, not any looters, nobody. It was the one place they could actually explore without seeing barely anything there. Vanellope tried busting the lock, but whatever angle or trick she tried, the door wouldn't budge. She eventually turned to Nougetsia and Minty.

"Nougey, Mintz, do you mind?" Vanellope asked.

Nougetsia walked up to the door and placed her hands on the metal plate on the wall that the padlock was hooked to, deep-freezing it. Minty then punched it, breaking the lock and plate off and forcing the door open.

* * *

The Mascots-Only area was a startling and very welcomed change from the rest of the building. For one, every second or third fluorescent light overhead was illuminated, even though they flickered and faded randomly. Also, nothing had been stolen or broken, even if age and exposure were definitely taking their toll. Tables had note pads and pens, there were clocks... even a punch-in clock on the wall complete with filled-out time cards. Chairs were scattered around, and there was even a small break room with an old static-filled television, and long rotted-out food and drink on the counters.

It was like one of those post-apocalypse movies where everything was left in the state of evacuation.

As they walked the maze-like sub-basement hallways of the Mascots-Only area, the sights just became more and more interesting. As they went further, desks and tables were knocked over, papers were scattered and almost melded with the damp floor, and a large carpet of mold was slowly overtaking the real rotting crimson floor covering. Everything was just sort of "squishy". Anything wood disintegrated into mush when any of them applied even the least amount of force, and clothing items hanging on hooks in one of the rooms simply fell to moist threads if any of them tried to unhook them. One thing that annoyed them was that the light was becoming more sparse and unreliable as they went further into the dank suffocating depths of the place. Eventually, they reached a black and yellow striped door with the words "Character Prep 1" stenciled on it.

"This is probably where the costumes are kept. We definitely need to get in there and look around." Vanellope said.

She tried opening the door. But try as she might, whatever angle or trick she tried, the door wouldn't budge. She gave up and turned to the others.

"It's locked." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, there was a slight popping sound and the door creaked open slowly.

 _"Just as if someone, or something, wants us to see what's inside."_ Candace thought.


	7. Suicide Mouse

**Chapter 7: Suicide Mouse**

Inside, the room was completely dark. Pitch black. Candace ignited another fireball and used it to look for a light switch in the wall by the door, but there was nothing. Suddenly, there was a loud electrical buzz. Rows of lights overhead suddenly flashed to life, flickering and fading in and out like the rest they had passed. It took a second for their eyes to adjust, and it seemed like the light was going to just keep getting brighter until all the bulbs exploded, but eventually, the lights dimmed a bit and steadied.

The room was exactly as each of the group had pictured it. Various Disney costumes hung on the walls, fully put together like strange cartoon cadavers hung from invisible nooses, and there was an entire rack of loincloths and "native" clothes on hangers towards the back.

But what everyone found odd was a Mickey Mouse costume at the center of the room. Unlike the other costumes, it was lying on it's back in the center of the floor like a murder victim. The fur on the costume was rotten and shedding, creating bare patches, and what was even odder, however, was the coloring of the costume. It was like a photo negative of the actual Mickey Mouse. Black was where he should be white and white was where he should be black, and his normally red overalls were light blue.

"Do you think this costume of Mickey actually sounds correct?" Candi asked.

"I'll check." Adorabeezle replied.

She looked through a smart device of a Mickey Walt Disney World costume, altering the color strain. In a matter of moments, she found the image matching Mickey's recreation in front of them.

"Well, I'll be. They match up exactly with the description." Adorabeezle replied.

The sight was off-putting enough that Crepe actually put off photographing the thing with her camera until last. While the others continued to look around, she took a picture of the costumes hanging on the walls. Upward angles, downward angles, and side shots to show an entire row of frozen putrid cartoon faces, some with plastic eyes missing. Then, she decided to stage a shot. Just one of the bedraggled character heads on the slick grimy floor. She reached for the headpiece of a Donald Duck costume and carefully removed it so the thing wouldn't fall apart in her hands. As she looked into the face of the wide-eyed moldering head, a loud clattering sound made her jump with fright and the others to look towards her. She looked down at her feet, and there between her boots was a human skull.

"Crepe? What is that?" Torvald asked nervously.

It had fallen out of the mascot head and shattered into pieces at Crepe's feet. Only the empty face and lower jaw remained, staring up at the girl. She dropped the Duck head immediately and moved for the door. As she stood in the doorway, she looked back to the skull on the floor. She had to take a picture of it, for any number of reasons that might seem silly, but only if you didn't think it through.

"Forget about the skull, Crepe! Run! Run for your life right now!" Swizzle exclaimed, having read her thoughts with his psychic powers.

Everyone suddenly turned their heads towards the now-deathly mortified Unicorn Pops themed boy.

"Okay, I admit it! I'm scared, if not more then anybody else!" Swizzle said.

Suddenly, the photo negative Mickey on the middle of the floor started to get up. First sitting up, then climbing to it's feet, the Mickey Mouse costume... or whatever was inside of it... stood there in the center of the room, it's fake face just starting directly at everyone. With shaking hands, a violently thrashing heart, and legs that had turned to jelly, Crepe managed to lift the camera and aim it at the opposite creature now quietly sizing her and the others up. The camera's screen displayed only dead pixels in the shape of the thing. It was a perfect silhouette of the Mickey costume. As the camera moved in the girl's unsteady hands, the dead pixels spread, marring the screen wherever Mickey's outline moved to. Then the camera died, went blank and quiet, and... broken.

"I'm starting to regret this." Taffyta said, sweating profusely in fear.

It was then that the Mickey costume actually spoke.

"Hey. Wanna see my head come off?" the costume asked in a hushed and perverted, but perfectly executed, Mickey Mouse voice.

"No second guessing, fellas. I now really regret the decision to come here." Vanellope replied.

Everyone else was scared out of their wits. Citrusella was internally screaming and squeezed Jubileena, who herself was shaking, tightly in fear of what would happen next. Gloyd was close to throwing up, and both Snowanna and Citrusella nearly fainted. The costume started to pull at it's own head, working it's clumsy glove-clad fingers around it's neck with clawing impatient movements similar to a wounded man trying to pull himself free of a predator's jaws. As it worked it's digits into it's neck, so much thick chunky yellow blood spewed out. Crepe turned away as she heard a sickening tearing of cloth and flesh, only caring about getting away. She tried running from the room, but the Mickey costume, or rather Suicide Mouse, attached the head back on, and was surprisingly quick and blocked her off. Swizzle got in front of Crepe and fired an energy blast at Suicide Mouse. However, the costume didn't even flinch, and it swung it's arm, hitting the boy and making him fly across the room, before stomping towards him. Swizzle got up with a stumble, but before he knew it, the costume grabbed his left arm. With a yank, the creature smashed him against the wall with a thud, and Jubileena screamed out for her husband.

"R-R-RUN!" Swizzle shouted.

The costume flung him against the other wall. As much as she and the others wanted to stay and fight, Vanellope knew it wouldn't be wise to fight in such a small space with many obstacles ready to fall apart. She turned to the others.

"Let's get out of here and regroup!" Vanellope ordered.

"B-But what about Swizzle?" Jubileena asked.

"We'll come back for him, don't worry! For now, we need to take care of this thing!" Vanellope replied.

The rest of the group ran out of the room. Swizzle clutched his arm and tried firing an energy attack with his free arm, but failed. Suicide Mouse suddenly tossed him around like a ragdoll, slamming him against the walls, floor, and even the ceiling, before slamming the boy down on the floor in an unconscious heap. He then walked out of the room to find the rest of Sugar Rush.


	8. Fighting Suicide Mouse

**Chapter 8: Fighting Suicide Mouse**

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe regrouped towards the beginning of the Mascots-Only area.

"W-We have to go back! If Swizzle ends up dying, I could never forgive myself!" Jubileena said nervously.

"Calm down, Jubile..." Vanellope started to say.

She stopped when she and the others suddenly heard heavy footsteps in the distance, right behind them.

"Oh mod! It's him! It's him, the monster! We gotta hide!" Torvald cried.

There were two doors on both side of the walls. The right door had a blind screen on top, while the left door had a steel frame. Vanellope pointed at the right door.

"Hide in this one!" Vanellope ordered.

They rushed inside to find it was a closet. Rancis quickly locked the door, and everyone waited with baited breath as the footsteps got closer. A hand ran across the door and the wall, causing the group to tense up and prepare to unleash their powers in case Suicide Mouse discovered them. However, the costume just walked past the door. But just before it was gone, Crumbelina accidentally bumped her elbow on a shelf nearby.

"Ow." Crumbelina whispered.

All of the sudden, Suicide Mouse halted in his trail, and it corked it's head up towards the closet. Crumbelina quickly covered her mouth as the costume slowly brought it's head closer to the closet door and inhaled deeply. But after a few moments, it walked away from the closet and left the section of the Mascots-Only area. A few minutes went by and the group exited the closet.

"What do we do now? We can't leave without Swizzle!" Taffyta asked.

"We should just get out of here and get more help." Torvald replied.

"But we don't really know the way around this place. This place is like a maze!" Adorabeezle said.

The palace had too many rooms, which even gave her difficult time to know the layout of the place, and there were a lot of obstacles that blocked their way. Rancis perked up as he recalled something from his memory.

"Wait, wait! On our way inside, me and Sticky saw the cellar outside." Rancis said.

Sticky perked up as well.

"Yeah, your right! If we can find the cellar, we can sneak out." Sticky said. She then frowned and said "But we need to rescue Swizzle. How will we do that and get out of here?".

"And we need to find some way to finish off that... thing, to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone else again." Toxika said.

Vanellope thought for a moment.

"I have an idea." Vanellope replied.

* * *

Minty cautiously made her way through to hallways of the Mascots-Only area. But suddenly, she stopped walking. Charging down the hallway was the faint silhouette of Suicide Mouse.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Minty whispered, getting into a fighting stance.

"BYYLLOWAARRGLRRGH" Suicide Mouse gurgled.

The costume lunged out of the shadows... and plopped itself face-first into Minty's outstretched hand. The hapless costume flailed about, groping for Minty, but the Apple Toffee themed girl simply laughed.

"Now that I think about it, you aren't so scary." Minty said.

She swung the costume in a wide arc. Suicide Mouse collapsed in a heap, but then got up and charged after Minty as she fled the area.

* * *

The first thing the rest of the team saw when they got down to the basement of the palace on their way to the cellar was a lot of freezers. Some of them had dried blood stains, and none of them really didn't want to know what was inside them. There were several rows of racks, stocked with many different kinds of objects, such as clothing and tools, and they noticed a large workshop in the back of the basement with old rusted metallic piles.

"Where is that cellar?" Nougetsia asked, looking around.

Rancis jerked his head towards the north side of the basement.

"It must be over there." Rancis replied.

They headed in the direction.

"I hope Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Minty, Jubileena, and Damon stay safe." Crepe said.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Jubileena will get Swizzle, and the other five will deal with that lunatic." Adorabeezle said.

Just then, Snowanna spotted the cellar hatch.

"There it is!" Snowanna exclaimed.

They quickly moved over to the cellar, only to see that it have been locked with five lockpads. Citrusella banged the cellar with her fist.

"Nougetsia, can you please?" Citrusella asked.

Nougetsia nodded and froze the lockpads, before breaking them off and opening the cellar door.

"There. Let's go." Nougetsia said.

* * *

Minty stopped running inside a storage room full of old heavy equipment.

"Where do you think your going?" Suicide Mouse asked.

Minty turned around and prepared to hold her ground.

"So, your the one terrorizing the old palace, eh? To be honest... I was expecting more." Minty said tauntingly, in order to lure her into Vanellope's plan.

The demonic costume hissed, but it didn't deter the girl.

"You wanna kill us all so badly, so why aren't we dead yet? You had all the time in the world to strike, and we're still breathing." Minty asked tauntingly.

Suicide Mouse froze, then began backing up.

"You see? You can kill me right now and you won't. You wanna know why? Because your a joke! Nothing but a second rate wanna be!" Minty sneered.

That did it. Suicide Mouse roared and charged towards her. However, Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, and Damon were also in the room. Jubileena had already rescued Swizzle and had him with her, with him resting because he was too injured to fight, and she and the others were hiding to pull off a trap.

"Suicide Mouse is there." Taffyta exclaimed.

"I see him." Damon said.

"He's headed our way!" Taffyta exclaimed.

"I see him!" Damon snapped.

As Suicide Mouse approached the room, Vanellope held up a hand.

"Alright... and... now!" Vanellope ordered.

Just as Suicide Mouse was in arm's length of the door, Damon used his mod powers to pull a precariously stacked pile of chairs. The pile toppled over and fell on Suicide Mouse, his head coming off and more yellow blood squirting out.

"Did... did it work?" Jubileena asked.

Suddenly, the pile began to move again. Suicide Mouse bursted out, and he severed his torso from his legs and tried to crawl after them. Gloyd and Jubileena quickly formed pumpkin and cherry bombs respectively and threw them at Suicide Mouse. The costume was blown back out of the room by the attack, but not destroyed, and Taffyta stretched her arm out towards the door from where she was and closed it. Suicide Mouse slammed on the door and tried to get leverage to pry it open, but because of his weakened state, he was unsuccessful. Just then, he found an old rusted pipe next to a gas tank and broke it off. He jammed it into the door and tried to pull, but the metal door caused a spark.

"Get down!" Swizzle yelled.

Fighting through his pain, he covered the others in an energy shield. The spark ignited the tank and exploded, the Sugar Rush racers and Damon protected because of Swizzle's shield. Vanellope used her space power and teleported everyone out of the room and palace.

* * *

The others managed to get out of the cellar just in time before the explosion, a few pieces of debris flying past them. Some of them were hit, but other then a few cuts and bruises, they were fine. Vanellope's group teleported to them, and the group watched as the flames spread to the rest of the building.

"It's over." Candi said in relief.

"Yeah... it's finally over." Vanellope said.

"After we get back to Sugar Rush and Candlehead takes us out, let's make some ice cream and try to put this behind us." Nougetsia said.

"Agreed." everyone said.

Vanellope had her portal key form a portal to Sugar Rush, and the group left back for the arcade. But as soon as they left, the smoke revealed the badly-damaged and very burnt remainder of Suicide Mouse crawling after them, before disappearing back into the smoke.


End file.
